1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement device which measures a light quantity.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a measurement device has been known which measures a light receiving quantity by receiving light transmitted through an optical element (For example, refer to JP-A-2002-71562).
JP-A-2002-71562 discloses a device which causes light to be incident on a Fabry-Perot filter, receives measurement light transmitted through the Fabry-Perot filter using an infrared detector, and measures the light receiving quantity.
In JP-A-2002-71562, the measurement light transmitted through the Fabry-Perot filter (wavelength-tunable interference filter) is detected using a detector. However, in some cases, stray light which is not transmitted through the wavelength-tunable interference filter is received by the detector simultaneously with the measurement light. In this case, there is a problem in that the stray light causes noise components and consequently measurement accuracy is deteriorated.